RWAMS Meets WITCH
by DoctorWhoTARDIS
Summary: When a malfunctioning fold brings two iliderations of Guardians together, what shenanigans will occur? Read to find out! (Written in a collaborative effort between myself and my friend Tharumi Gajanayaka (AKA Will Vandom on Google .)))


**HEATHERFIELD, R.A.W.M.S DIMENSION**

It was a late night in the town of Heatherfield. Ryan was sitting down at his dining room table for a bowl of ice cream, when the doorbell rang. When he opened it, his friend Melody was standing there.

"Hey Mels. Glad you made it." Ryan said as he let his friend in. "I was just having some ice cream." The duo sat at the table, across from each other, and Mels pulled something out of her backpack.

"A portal to Meridian opened a couple weeks ago." the teenage girl reported, smoothing a map out on the surface of the table. a glow indicated it was near an old mine outside of town. "I'm surprised the people who live around it haven't noticed it." Ryan, having finished his ice cream by this point, dropped his spoon into the bowl with a clang.

"What are we waiting for?" he asked. "We've got to close it." Opening the front door, and with Melody following behind, Ryan went outside, texting his friend Sam along the way. 'Call William and Andre and tell them to get here ASAP." Ryan said in his message. "Urgent R.A.W.M.S affair." Within an hour, the other three members of the gang arrived, and Ryan pulled a pendant out from underneath his shirt. "GUARDIANS' UNITE!" the teen shouted, and the pendant engulfed them in a flash of pink as they changed into their Guardian forms.

"Let's go." Sam stated. "I think we'll get there faster if we use the Heart of Kandrakar to fold there." Ryan sliced a hand through the air, and a crack in reality was formed. Suddenly, the fold began to spark and sizzle!

"I don't know what's going on," Ryan stated. "But going through is the only way to fix this!" With that, the team crossed the fold.

 **HEATHERFIELD, W.I.T.C.H DIMENSION**

What were they expecting? Unusual monsters and aliens as usual? But what they saw was really different from what they expected to see.

"Hey! What's going on? I don't think this is Meridian." Melody said gasping. Her feet was hidden in a big heap of snow. The fold was melting into the air and in no time it was gone.

"Of course it's not Meridian." Sam pointed out the buildings. The bridge,skyscrapers,the church and every little thing looked totally familiar. "This is Heatherfield. We are back in our town." Sam said nervously.

"But…." Melody started.

"Don't ask me why. Cause I really don't know why this happened." Sam said stepping out of the snow. William stood next to him removing some flakes of snow out of his blond hair and fluttered his wings to get rid of the snow.

"Mels, Why don't you help us?" He looked at Melody, shivering slightly. An orange flame bloomed out of Melody's palms and gushed the Guardians with a warm breeze. "Thank You. It was the mid summer when we came. And suddenly it is winter here. What happened? I never knew that folds can make us travel through time. Ryan, what do you think? some new power of the heart or something?"

Ryan was closing his eyes tightly. "Let me think." He murmured. Everyone observed him silently until Andre sneezed loudly. Melody almost jumped out of her shoes which were stuck inside a heap of snow again.

"I….I think I'm catching a cold." Andre said covering his red nose with his palms. Ryan took out the Heart of Kandrakar. It was glowing faintly. Ryan sliced his hand through the air again. But nothing happened. He looked nervously at others. Melody looked at the Heart panicking.

"Let's go back home until we figure out something. By the way we are not stuck in some odd place. I feel relieved." Ryan said. They turned back into their normal forms. They walked back disappointedly. "It's still confusing. We were spending our summer vacation, now it's winter."

"Yeah!" William agreed. "I think we lost a whole school term. That's cool. But what are we going to do about our parents. A whole term without a pizza party won't have passed unnoticed at our place. And I don't think my mom will not find it surprising to have dry endings to her stupid get togethers." William said.

"I told you not to use your powers to spoil your mom's get togethers, even though you hate 'em." Ryan said frowning. "Let's go to my can discuss there." But they were really shocked to see a coffee shop at the place where Ryan's house used to be. "What's this? ' 's cafe.' ?" Now this was something to panic about. How can a mortal build a well organized coffee shop within a hour or so? It was impossible. Something wasn't right and the five kids knew it very well. They looked around. The appearance of the buildings weren't changed a lot but their purposes were. The pizza hut was a gymnasium. And the laundry was a sweet shop. Mel was happy to see her house as a house until she found out that the Vandoms' no longer lived there. The place was owned by some crazy people called 'De Angelos _'_. Finally they found the only building that looked familiar to them.

"School..hey!" Sam said looking, and pointing, at the large board where the words 'Sheffield Institution' was written in silver letters. "I half expected it to be a museum or something. but it is the same as before." he commented . "They won't stop suffocating us even in a dream." They walked into the school grounds. No face looked familiar. "Ryan do you think it's a trap?"

"Well, maybe. But we have to look what it is." Ryan said taking the lead and entering the entrance hall. the place was noisy as usual. Kids looked at them in amazement probably because they were wearing summer clothes. Actually they were feeling very cold by now. Andre lead them into the drama room where they found some worn out sweaters and turtlenecks.

"Thank god! It is much warmer." Andre said sneezing again. It almost made everyone jump out of their skins. As Andre was the air manipulator even his sneezing could make a great impact. "Sorry. I think it's the last day of the term. They are organizing parties." some kids ran along the corridor with a big model of a dragon head. They had to side off when some senior kids came up the corridor dragging a big christmas tree. Snowflakes and icicles scattered all over the corridor.

"Oh gross!" Melody shouted. "They must be having the big christmas party. We can stay here tonight. and we will have to figure out something before the party is over. I'm not staying with that De Angelos." So they walked around the school looking for something similar to the school they knew. Kids were very busy. They didn't have time to look at the new faces though some kids looked at them with knitted eyebrows.

When the twilight came the school was crowded and lighted than ever. Everybody was enjoying themselves. So they had nothing to do but try to fit to the occasion. They looked so out of place with their summer clothings and old sweaters. They ate a lot because they were really hungry and cold. They were only starting to party when they heard people screaming at the food pavilion. the DJ stopped all of a sudden and the announcer ran out of his bunk screaming. "NO! HE IS A MONSTER…..A BIG GREY ONE…..RUN FOR YOUR LIVES." Everybody looked at him with disbelief until they heard a big roaring voice from the loudspeakers which wasn't really human.

"We need to do something." Sam looked at Ryan trying hard not to be knocked off his feet by the thundering crowd of kids who were running to the main gate.

The monster or whoever was now speaking to the microphone "Guardians...eh? Step out you cowardly little pixies."

"What did he call us right now? pixies? huh! I'm going to show him…..Ryan, Let's go" Melody thundered out. They started to run to the opposite direction of the current of kids. Suddenly a red haired girl around the same age of Ryan appeared in front of him.

"Where do you think you are going. Back off now! The main gate's on the other side." She had to shout louder to overcome the screams of the students.

"Is she a student counselor?"Melody whispered to Andre but she wasn't sure whether he heard it or not.

"It's dangerous. Go back kiddo." A black skinned girl with spectacles appeared.

"We can't explain it right now. But we are the Guardians that monster was talking about."Ryan said panicking.

"Is he crazy?" A girl with a chinese accent came up. "Look here now. This is not a video won't believe but we have our business here." she said. Ryan noticed the pendant on one of the girls necks, and looked to the Heart. They were _identical_! Ryan took out the Heart and shouted. "GUARDIANS UNITE!" They were engulfed by the pink magic of the Heart, once again turning them into their magical forms.

"Okay, We've got to talk later." the male said. "But first, we've gotta take care care of this butt-ugly creep." Ryan jumped up, hovering a little with his wings, and prepared an attack. "HI-YAH!" he shouted, thrusting a energy-charged kick at the monster's head. CRACK! the kick caused the monster to not only fall to the floor, but the energy sliced an opening in its skull. "Oops." Ryan said sheepishly, landing again.

"How did you…do that?" The horrorstuck girl asked shaking her red twigs of hair. The black girl and the asian girl looked totally dumbstruck.

"Ryan! Keep some work remained for us." William shouted out. "Is it already dead?" He came near the monster who was lying on the snow like a big heap of poop. "Yikes! I think he needs a good body wash. It stinks too much."

Just then another couple of girls appeared from a corner. The one with a brown shoulder-length hair was shouting angrily. "Did you hear it? It called us pixies...PIXIES.!" The girl with a long golden hair looked at the big heap lying on the snow that was the monster, and looked at the male Guardians astonished.

"It called _us_ pixies." Melody said in an angry tone which made some puddles of snow at her feet melt down in a second. "what's the meaning of this? First of all our town was replaced, our houses and everything other than this freaking school. Now our positions too?"

"We are _not_ replacing anyone. We were originally the Guardians." The golden haired girl protested in frustration. "I think the 'oracle' is playing a game with us"

"Let's talk about it have to send this creature back to where it came from before the police come. Errr….I'm Will….Will Vandom. Keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar." The red headed girl announced.

Melody shouted suddenly looking excited."Hey! I'm also Vandom. Melody Vandom. I feel like we are related. Don't you think so? Red hair, Brown eyes and…."

"Cut it Mels." the brown-haired male said sharply. "Save your description for later. We have big business to attend to. come on guys!" Ryan looked at the grey heap and then at Will. "Hi. Big twist eh? I'm Ryan keeper of the Heart." Will nodded awkwardly like she wasn't believing a word he said. She took out her Heart of Kandrakar. Ryan looked at the familiar glass orb which was glowing in pink, just as the one on his own palm. It was hard to believe, though it looked so real. Will opened a portal in midair. Some yelps came from the main gate followed by police sirens.

"Be quick." she said. Andre used his control over air to lift the creature, and all ten rushed through the portal, the creature floating in their wake.

"Meridian?" Ryan asked when they emerged. "Looks slightly different somehow. What did that fold we used do!?" Ryan's Heart of Kandrakar suddenly fizzled and sparked, turning the five friends back to human form. "Eh, I was going to do that anyway." the Heart wielder said with a shrug. "So...What now guys?" he asked his friends. "and girls." he added, including Will and her friends as well.

"Hmm…" Andre mused.

"Actually, I think I have a pretty good idea for at least one thing we can do." Ryan said as he reached to the back of his neck, and removed his Heart of Kandrakar. He put it in his jacket pocket. "Try to look as normal as possible."

"What do we do about this great pile of junk?" The black girl eyed the grey monster who was floating in mid air in front of Andre.

"It's hard to hold him up without being in my magical form." Andre said. "He weighs more than a hundred tons." The asian looking girl stepped forward.

"I'm Hay Lin. Let me help you." She was smiling warmly. She held her hands up directing her palms towards the monster.

"Thanks. That helped." Andre said to the grinning girl who walked next to him. she was thin and had long black pony tails. She looked so cheerful. She was half walking-half jumping. "Let's put him in that big underground tunnel we found last time."

"Do you know an entrance to it? We entered it through a small manhole last time. That can't help this enormous thing." The gold haired girl questioned. "Look….Those guards are heading this way. Let's hide. This way." She hissed. They all entered a deserted alley with junk everywhere. And soon they hit a dead end. "Let's just leave it here."

"No way! It'll rot here." Will said.

"The place is already stinking anyway." golden haired girl said.

"Ok! Let's leave it. The place is already filled with junk. This can do no more worse." Melody said looking at Ryan. So they left the alleyway. "I think the problem is over. And we will be off right?"

"No! We have things to discuss. First , this Guardian duplication. Second, We've got to meet Elyon." Will said.

"Queen Elyon." Golden headed one corrected. "I'm so glad that we are meeting her."

"We are not meeting her to play around. Can't you see? I thought the problems with Meridian was over after they got freedom from Phobos. Why did that thing attacked us? This has to be settled before we Elyon has to take care of it." Will said. "And you!" She pointed at Ryan. "You have to give us an explanation about this."

"Hey! That's what we should've asked. You give us an explanation." Melody shouted in rage.

"Ok Ok!" Hay Lin stepped forward. "No one knows what happened. The weather must be good in Kandrakar. Let's go and see the Oracle after meeting Elyon." She said smiling at everybody. Then they started to walk through the roads which were crowded with Meridian population. The brown haired girl kept forming balls of water on her palms and throwing them from side to side.

"Cool! Should I teach you some tricks? I've tried out a lot on holidays." William walked to her side. "I'm William. William Curtis."

"Irma Lair. Nice to meet you. So we are on the same boat? I also practiced a lot. Okay! You will feel water bubbling inside your stomach...NOW!" She cried. William gurgled.

"Oops! " William he laughed out loud. "Cool! Hey! Watch out! In your pocket!"

Irma stuck her hand inside her pocket. A blob of water wetted her jeans.

"EEWWW!" She cried out. But in the next moment both of them were laughing for each others tricks. Ryan rolled his eyes, a smirk on his face.

"I think I finally figured out what happened." he said, "Dimension hopping. This isn't our Heatherfield, or our Meridian in this case." he pointed to Will and each of her friends in turn. "We're in your universe, where there are different Guardians know like the parallel universe theory. " BOOM! Something exploded a little ways away from where the ten were hiding. Peaking out from around the corner of the alley, Ryan saw that a mishap with fire had resulted in an explosion. Through the smoke, he could just make out an outline of a young girl. Then he recognized the hair… "ELYON!" the teen cried. "Guardians Unite!" he shouted without thinking, thrusting his Heart of Kandrakar into the air. "Guys!" Ryan shouted as loudly as he dared, flying back to the hiding place. "One of the buildings is on fire, and this Meridian's Elyon is trapped in the flames!"

"We have to help her!" Golden haired girl cried and ran towards the building.

"Cornelia! Step aside." Will shouted. "Guardians UNITE!" The five girls turned into their magical forms. "Irma! Go on."

"Okaaay! Hey William. Let's do it!" She flew high into the air, Wiliam following in her wake.

"Guardians, let's go!" Ryan shouted. Mels and the black girl flew over to the fire, the others following.

"Taranee Cook. Nice to meet you." the black girl said. "Who's the fire guy then?"

"Fire _girl_!" Mels replied. "And the same to you." Both combined their power over fire to make a passageway to help Elyon. "Someone get Elyon!" Mels cried. "Irma! William!" she added. "Douse the fire when Elyon's safe!" Cornelia flew through the passage at once. Elyon was inside a magical it was cracked and half-melted. Her face was blackened. She looked weak. Her magic won't afford the shield anymore. Cornelia flew to her and grabbed her by her peacock blue cloak.

"Cor….Cornelia! Is that you?" Elyon muttered.

"Yeah! come on!" Cornelia looked for a way to carry her friend out.

"I….I've tried to teleport. But i feel so…... has happened to my powers." Elyon muttered.

"I 's just the 'll feel better."Cornelia looked for the were on the second floor. She directed her sweaty palms to a big hole on the floor. The fire was advancing. In a minute large green and brown creepers appeared out of the hole. Large tangled branches were making small nests all over the creeper. It grew and grew longer towards the two of them. They heard a crack just over them. Elyon looked up. It was a big wooden pole. It was burning with glowering flames and was about to fall off the where? Of course on to their heads.

"Oh no! LOOK OUT!" Elyon cried. She grabbed cornelia's hand and tried to run away. But there was no way to run. Everywhere flames stood up.

"Oh! come on!" Cornelia was trying to lengthen the creeper long enough for them to climb on. CRUNCH! The big pole was coming towards them. Elyon's magic hit the shield heaved over her. "Please! Come on!"

"I can't…." Elyon was trembling with the weight of the big wooden pole. Cornelia's magic creeper came just as Elyon climbed onto the tangled branches while the wood hit the floor with a loud BOOM! Elyon laid unconscious among the leaves. Cornelia suddenly she heard the crackling sound and looked down. The creeper was on fire. They needed to get out of here before it burn down. The the creeper was catching fire quicker than she could've healed it. But she had to think about growing the creeper much faster.

"Oh! Quicker!" Cornelia shouted. She was sweating so much. Her face was covered with soot by creeper was going to fall off. And both of them were going to die! The creeper gave a shake. Now it was jiggling like had to give a big effort to remain on the branches steadily. And she couldn't let Elyon fall off. Suddenly it toppled to a side. "ARGH! Help!" She grabbed Elyon's robes from both hands. Her wings almost caught fire. "It's burning me!" Flames were dancing all around them. Soon Elyon's blue cloak was on fire. "Nooooo!" Elyon was going to fall. The only thing Cornelia could think of was screaming. She was helpless. Suddenly the creeper was healing was amazed. But she wasted no time to think about it. She climbed to a steady branch and pulled Elyon back to it. Then she looked over and saw Sam fluttering around the stem of the creeper.

"Go on! I'll take care of the burns!" He shouted.

"Thanks!" Cornelia said. Then she took off the cloak that was on fire and threw it away. Then started to grow the creeper out of the they were out of the building. They landed on the road. Will,Ryan,Hay Lin and Andre came running. "We have to take her to the palace."

"Sorry we couldn't help you. We were out of it. You know." Hay Lin said. Of course air could just help the fire. Not stop and William was doing a hard work to stop the fire. Taranee and Melody was trying to bend it to an end. But probably they never bended such big flames into death before. So it was hard for them. Sometimes flames just got extra life near the two of they had to keep thier powers under control. "But why aren't anyone coming?"

"Don't know." Sam said landing next to them.

"Thanks!" Cornelia cried.

"It's okay!" Sam said. "She doesn't look well. Let's take her to a safe place." Andre and Hay Lin helped them to carry flew to the castle.

"It's so extraordinary. I mean Elyon's got an enormous amount of power. She could've easily controlled the fire." Cornelia said, looking sad. "Better than us maybe. Something bad is happening in Meridian."

" _Again_ , You mean." Will said looking at Cornelia. "It made enough trouble where's Caleb?. He always used to pop up in such situations. And he is suppose to keep guard on Elyon."

"Something probably happened to him." Cornelia said, blushing at the mention of Caleb's the same time a shiver travelled through her has happened to him really? Later, the ten friends took Elyon back to her palace, and turned back to human form.

"Going back to what I was talking about earlier," Ryan said, taking a small tape recorder out of his pocket and checking to see if the tape was empty. "My friends and I, another group of Guardians from another dimension, were trying to use a fold to get to a portal in our Heatherfield, when it started to mess up and spark." the teen said, recording the explanation on the tape. "Going through it, the fold must have reached across the dimensional planes to W.I.T.C.H's version of Heatherfield instead of a simple portal to the outskirts of our Heatherfield." Ryan pressed the stop button on the tape recorder. "There. Now Elyon can learn what happened without us actually explaining it again." Taking the tape, and a pencil, out, Ryan wrote 'Put this in the tape player and press the green button.' on the self-made label, and put it on Elyon's bedside table. "We should leave her be." the Heart wielder said. "Since my friends and I don't have our families, we should go back to Heatherfield and sort it couldn't even make astral drops." he added, finding a scrap of paper and quickly scribbling a note so Elyon would know where they went. As they walked, Ryan's Heart of Kandrakar suddenly floated out of his pocket, floating beside Will.

"What's the Heart doing?" Sam asked.

"Don't know." Ryan said. "But I assume it wants me to stay with Will, and by extension her own Heart of Kandrakar." he sighed. 'That's gonna be hard since Will and I basically bite each others butts now that we've gotten off on the wrong foot.' Looking back, the teen saw Irma and William messing with each other using their powers. 'The others make it look so easy.' Ryan mentally complained. 'How do they do it?' Ryan had forgotten about the ability to hear thoughts of the teammates the Heart had given him and his friends. Mels had fixed him with a questioning look, as none of the others had paid attention to his mental self-argument. Ryan tapped his head, then turned back to face ahead. "Get back here." the male teen snapped, snatching the Heart out of the air, as it was still following Will. Later, the friends parted ways, and the two Heart wielders went to Will's house. After a quick introduction to Will's mom, Ryan and the redhead escaped to her bedroom. "Now what?" the teen asked. "I can't stay here forever, and who knows how long we'll be here." Ryan and his team had decided to split up, each staying with their respective other. Ryan was with Will, William was with Irma, Mels was with Taranee, Sam was with Cornelia, and Andre was with Hay Lin. "Can't even make a new fold to get home." The duo decided to sleep on it. The next morning Will walked into the kitchen to find….Ryan yelling at the Vandoms' toaster. "David, I don't care if you hate sesame seeds!" the teen shouted, shaking the toaster. "Give me the stupid bagel already!"

"If it's stupid why do you want it?" The toaster spoke sarcastically.

"David! You shouldn't act that way. You never told me you hated sesame seeds."Will said sighing.

"Miss Vandom, Who's this new one? He get on my nerves." David spoke in frustration.

"He is…...well, er.. _my friend_." She hardly swallowed the words; ' _my duplication_ '. Toaster finally stopped kidding and let Ryan take his bagel. He frowned and chewed it.

"Robert...I mean...my toaster is loads better.." Ryan said.

"David will do anything for me. But he is not bending for any other one."Will said opening the refrigerator door. "Want some milk?" Before Ryan could answer HayLin came skipping on her heels through the front door.

"Who's David?" She asked taking her goggles off.

"Him." Will pointed. Hay Lin looked puzzled. "The toaster."

"Oh! It even got a name?" HayLin said toaster made a sound. "What did he say?"

" ' _Can't a toaster have a name?' "._ Both Ryan and Will said tiredly.

"We are having so much other problems and you are talking about a toaster.I thought you two will be went to Taranee's place to catch the two of them." Hay Lin said looking at the two who were still wearing their pajamas. "Where did you find the pajamas? Andre had to wear a dress of my dad and I'm sure he didn't looked very happy about it."

"I got them from Matt. I asked him to bring some clothes. You should've asked from Eric or something." Will said while Hay Lin turned slightly red.

"I'll go to Irma's place then. You dress up and come to…..well, where?" Hay Lin said scratching her chin.

"We should go to the place where you came out through the fold. We'll try something again. Why didn't you made astral drops?" Will looked at Ryan who was now arguing with an electric egg beater which wanted Ryan to take it down from the rack immediately. "Mom will take you down when she wants you...Errr...Juliette."

"It's Jennifer. The is Juliette. You always forget my name. This is a miserable life. Take me down from this old junkyard….."The egg beater started to wail getting even more annoying. HayLin looked stupidly at the the egg beater which was making growling noises.( Because she didn't hear what Will and Ryan heard.) She was thinking about how the electric equipments were sorted out as male or ignored it and looked at HayLin.

"Let's meet at the school then." She said. Hay Lin left as cheerfully as she came. Ryan explained about why they didn't thought of making astrals saying that they weren't really planning to fall on a stupid Heatherfield and to meet some…..yeah! _annoying_ girls. Maybe he didn't meant it and just said it out of frustration about the trap they fell on. So Will didn't complain. Just then Will's mom came and greeted them briefly. And started to make some cereal for their breakfast. Will started to climb the stairs while she heard the egg beater complaining about a rusted iron nail. And mom was complaining about the beater making weird noises. Ryan came after her. "You use the bathroom first." Will slipped into her room. Her toy frogs were scattered all over the floor. "Your stupid dormouse trashed your frogs!" Ryan called through the door. "I tried to stop him, but it was too late!" he went back to the kitchen. "All of you, shut up!" he yelled at the appliances. It was lucky the alternate Guardians came to Heatherfield on a Friday. It meant it was Saturday, and Ms. Vandom, having to work, had already left the house. "At least the appliances in MY house are civilized and not big…" Ryan paused, not wanting to say anything too nasty. "Well, you know what I mean!" he said finally, storming out of the room, running into Will as she left her room. She was clutching the aforementioned dormouse. "Gotta control this guy better Will." the teen said, patting the rodent on the head. Later, all ten Guardians met up.

"I can't understand what was wrong with the fold we used before." Ryan said. "I think it's all connected with the Heart." He took out the glowing pink glass orb. At the same time Will's heart of Kandrakar started to glow brighter. "I wonder…." Ryan thrust his Heart into the air. "GUARDIANS UNITE!" the teen shouted. This time, Instead of just his Heart activating, both pendants transformed their respective team! "I knew it!" Ryan cried. "Looks like 'Guardians Unite' doesn't refer to any singular team anymore!" he said with a smirk. "I guess figuring out why is the next step." Both teams changed back to normal.

"So now what?" Sam asked. "We can't just barge in in the middle of the school year. And the Silver Dragon's out if we, that is R.A.W.M.S, want to hang out anywhere."

"There's only one thing we can do." Ryan said. "Hide out in Meridian until we can figure out a better plan. Will?" he turned to the red-haired teen. "We need you to-." Will immediately opened a portal. "Thanks." R.A.W.M.S flew through the portal, which snapped closed behind them. It was when the team was safely hidden that Ryan had an idea. "We're idiots!" he shouted, facepalming. "Both variations of Phobos may have been taken care of, but what about CEDRIC!?" the teen pulled out the Heart. "We have to warn Will and her friends about the possibility!" Meanwhile, across the veil, Will's Heart of Kandrakar was reacting to the call Ryan's was sending out. Will and her friends met up with Ryan and his friends later on. "Will!" Ryan shouted the moment the five were in earshot. "Our Cedric is still around, and still evil! What if he somehow crossed over, ended up here, and convinced your Cedric to become evil again!?"

"Ah! This is really confusing." Irma complained. Your Cedric and Our Cedric and what?"

"Don't you understand? They also have a Cedric in their dimension." Cornelia said frowning at Irma as she always did.

"ANYWAY!" Ryan and Will shouted at the two, incepting before they could start arguing.

"We've got to warn Elyon!" Ryan shouted, starting his way to the castle on foot, due to not wanting to risk him and his friends being found as their Guardian forms. When they finally got there, the ten burst through the front door. "OH NO!" the teen cried. Elyon was tied up and trapped in a magical bubble hanging up on the ceiling. The place was a total mess.

"GUARDIANS UNITE!" Ryan and Will cried at the same time, thrusting the Hearts of Kandrakar into the air. Both R.A.W.M.S and W.I.T.C.H transformed into their Guardian forms.

"Will, you and your friends go see if there's any trouble!" Ryan said, flying up to Elyon's bubble. "We'll try to free Elyon!" Will nodded, and she and her friends flew off. Ryan and his team tried everything they could think of, but they just couldn't break the 's tried to melt the bubble away with her flames. Andre and William made spikes of ice to break the bubble. Even Ryan couldn't do much to break it. Elyon looked so fragile. Probably they had done something to her unlimited powers. "Sorry Elyon, we'll get you out." Ryan said. "C'mon." he said to his friends, flying off to find Will and her friends. When they did find them, Ryan was horrified to see that the two Cedrics had captured them! "NO!" the five cried in unison. Suddenly, the Hearts powered up, both radiating pink light. Cool air ruffled through their hairs. Everybody looked at the hearts astonished. One of the Cedrics with a black hair (R.A.W.M.S.' Cedric as other one had a golden hair.) took out a different pendant out of his robes. A grey kite shaped pendant with a blue and black marble in the middle which was recognized by the Guardians at once as the well known seal of Phobos. Once Will's heart absorbed all the power from it. But this one was the duplication. A different one still full of power.

"You'll pay for what you did to lord will rise again. All we need is the other seal." Golden haired Cedric cried. Seal of the Phobos sparkled and thundered. It has an enormous power. But Will's heart was more powerful. And there was Ryan's heart. All the three pendants flew on to the sky. Thundering and growling

CRASH! the bubbles surrounding Will and her friends shattered as the most powerful sources of the universe fought to defeat each other. The lights were hard to be looked at. But the two hearts were more powerful. With lightning bolts Ryan's heart captured the power of the seal of Phobos. All the place started to glow in bright pink while the heart absorbed the power of the seal. "No way!" Cedric cried terrified.

After that, the teams easily defeated the two villains, and then freed Elyon. Elyon was too ill to speak with they planned to stay there a bit until Elyon could speak to them about what happened. But Ryan insisted on going because they had to go before anyone in their world find five perfect kids missing suddenly. But they were also curious about the case. That's when they got to know that someone was waiting outside to meet them. They met the tall, old lady at the garden of the Phobos. She was wandering among the singing rose were humming a wonderful wore long purple robes. Her partially grey hair was long enough to touch the earth which sprouted green leaves along the path her plait touched the ground. Even though she looked ancient she looked strong and wise at the same time.

"Kadma?" Cornelia cried. "What are you doing here?"

"Who's she?" Sam whispered looking at the green sprouts on the ground amazed.

"The ex-earth guardian in our dimension."Irma replied.

"Nice creations. Phobos was a good gardener anyway." Kadma said looking at the singing roses. "Yan Lin sent me here to visit you. She wanted you to understand this situation well."

"Who's Yan Lin?" William asked Hay Lin. "Your granny?"

"How do you know that?" Hay Lin asked looking surprised.

"She is really your grandma? I was just joking." William said.

"She used to be the air guardian just as me. Now she is there in temple of Kandrakar. That's why I like to visit the place."Hay Lin said. Meanwhile Kadma explained that there is a bond between every heart of Kandrakar in every dimension. Ryan's heart sensed the mischief that was going to be done by Cedric.

"So Cedric was planning to get help from the other Cedric and promised him to bring back the lost power of the seal of Phobos." Melody said.

"That's it." Kadma waved a hand at Mels in agreement. "So Will's heart summoned your heart's power as it was to hold the responsibility of Cedric's return." Kadma said.

"That's why our heart created a fold to take us here." Ryan said suddenly finding the missing part of his puzzle.

"But what about Elyon? How can her powers even flicker?" Cornelia asked looking worried.

"In that case my dear, the enormous power she got in her,contained some powers of her brother Phobos. But when another equal power was rising, her magic started to battle within her own self. So she got weaker. Now the seal is gone she'll be okay in no time, Miss Hale." Kadma said looking kindly at Cornelia. "My job is done and I'll be leaving. Maybe I should take a branch of that moonlight lilies." She gingerly plucked a branch of the glowing silver plant.

"And..!" Cornelia was stopped by Kadma as she had read Cornelia' mind.

"And I should tell Caleb to be right back from Kandrakar." Kadma said and for a moment Cornelia thought she winked at her. "Still Oracle is strong enough to do his own works but the kid won't understand. Elyon needs his protection."

"Good Bye Kadma. See you again." Ryan said looking at the slender old bid farewell.

"But remember that this is not the end. This can be a mere beginning!" She vanished into thin air. Guardians looked face to face.

Once that was done, the Hearts powered up again, and a fold appeared.

"Oh." Ryan said sadly. "My friends and I seem to be going. Suddenly, Mels pulled them into a group, and took a picture on her phone. Ryan smiled at that. "Thank you for the adventure." Ryan said to the redhead teen. "Bye!" Ryan and his friends crossed the fold, and it snapped closed. When they came out the other side, they found themselves right back where they started. At Ryan's house. the teen turned himself and his friends back to human form.

"That was fun." Sam said. the others agreed, then parted ways;the words still ringing in their ears…. _'this can be a mere beginning…..!'_

 **THE END**


End file.
